Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in various network environments has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic and the various enhancements that have been provided by numerous communicative platforms. In recent years, a series of protocols and architectures have been developed in order to accommodate a diverse group of end users having various needs. For example, certain protocols may be used in a public environment, allowing an end user to conduct a communication session using a given communication device. Other protocols may provide an end user with the ability to function adequately in a private networking scenario, whereby a designated private network node may be accessed to provide a platform that the end user may use to conduct a communication session.
As both public and private network systems grow in size and in sophistication, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes even more critical. In cases where protocols are unable to accommodate a given service or feature, an end user is precluded from enjoying the benefits of a given communication architecture. Accordingly, the ability to provide an effective mechanism to properly process and direct communications for an end user seeking to realize the benefits provided by multiple network environments offers a significant challenge to network operators, component manufacturers, and system designers.